All in the Odd Life of CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin
by CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin
Summary: Ok...So this is a dream I had consisting of a jumble of movies, books, and animes I have seen. It has Vocaloid, Maximum Ride, InuYasha, Negima!, Harry Potter, Twilight, and Death note. Those are the most prominent. It's a crack fic. Enjoy!
1. DREAMS ARE THE WISHES YOUR HEART MAKES

Author's note: Ok so this is a dream that I had the other night. I was Kagamine Rin and I had this dream in my dream...odd right? But anyway xD it is a huge mix of animes and movies I have seen! Enjoy! Crack fic... do not flame please -puppy pouts- xD Has no real plot.

Disclaimer- I do not own: Vocaloid, Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, Twilight, Death note, Negima! Katy Perry, InuYasha, and what ever else I forgot to mention. Jaycee Kathryn Black is modeled after my friend, so is the Kisian Meiko. Luka is Luka but is made like my best friend Lisa.

All in the Odd Life of CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin!

_**My POV (CMHKR)**_

I was in a world of fluffy white clouds, I was floating along the sky with eagle like wings. I saw a girl with the same wings as me flying next to me.

"Hey Rin!" She called. "Earth to Rinny! Come back to us!"

"Huh? Who are you." I said, confusedly scratching my head like Totosai.

"Um...I'm Maximum Ride! Your flock mate and leader. What's wrong? You have a headache?"

"Yea a little." I replied sheepishly. How did I forget my own sister? Wow. Must be a new power I am developing! YAY! FINALLY! And that was when I fell out of the sky and hit the lake underneath us, HARD.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~MORE DREAMS!~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was in a school uniform, it said Mahora Girls Academy on the seal. Hmm...where am I?

" RIN ASUNA KAGAMINE! MISS KONOKA IS WAITING FOR YOU! I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE HER LATE ONE MORE TIME, I WILL NOT STOP TO USE MY SWORD!" Ha! As if, who is this crazy chick anyways? My mind supplied me with the name Setsuna.

"Coming Setsuna! I fell off the bed and hit my head and was out of it for a bit."

"When are you not." She scoffed. We ran up to a girl on skates who I could only assume was Konoka.

"Sorry I was late." I apologized, scratching the back of my head, "I hit my head pretty hard. My dream was pretty weird. I had wings and was flying with a girl who called herself my siste-" Someones hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh! Rin, we are getting a new homeroom teacher!" I looked around and saw my partner in crime and my co-director of the Chupa Cabra club, Jaycee Black. Rolling my eyes, I bit her hand and she let go howling in pain. My other friend, the Kisian: Meiko Stien, grabbed my orange colored cat ears and tweaked them. Wait...cat ears? WTF! Good thing my yellow pig tails and bells covered them. Some how we were already in the classroom. A young boy walked into the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Negi Springfield, I will be your new homeroom teacher." I blushed, I remembered my mirror image, his name was Len Asura Kagamine, we could only talk through a mirror. He was about my age, though it seems I like shoutas. Just then Professor Negi sneezed, causing my uniform to be ripped to shreds, (I was sitting in the front row) giving him a big flash of my orange and yellow treble cleft underwear.

It hit me, literally, that I have seen this before. A pan fell out of no where on my head. Hitting the same spot that I fell on.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~ _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Same Dream sorta xD~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"CRAP! She saw you preforming magic!" A little ermine said.

"Yes I know! What do I do. My friend from magic school is coming soon!" Professor Negi cried.

"Doesn't Harry have a partner? You need one! Take her as yours!" To me that sounded sooooo perverted!

"Excuse me! Don't I have a say in this?" I coughed and sat up. Their faces were priceless.

"I wouldn't mind being your partner. What do I need to do?"

"Um...well... you need to um..." Negi blushed. "KISSME!" My jaw dropped.

"Fine then. Kiss away!" I leaned towards Negi and kissed him on the lips. Then Meiko came out and yelled, "PACTIO!" and her face went like o.O

"You want to see your power, Rin?" I nodded my head eagerly. "Ok! Partner Rin, show me the power hidden inside you!" I felt a pull from between my chest and felt the transformation begin. In the end I was in this Kingdom Hearts like outfit with a giant sword.

"YOU ARE THE SECOND KIRA!" I heard coming from behind me. "And that ten year old boy must be Kira!" I sweat dropped. What the hell is he talking about? What the heck is a Kira? Just then another guy with reddish brown hair walks in behind the panda like dude, chained together.

"YAOI TIME!" He yelled, ripping off his shirt and falling to his knees. Just then a seventeen year old, pale faced guy with bronze hair walked in with Evangaline.

"HELL YEA!" The teenager agreed, ripping off his shirt as well. A random light shown down and he started sparkling and singing Katy Perry songs. Sparkles and Katy Perry? Really? Evangaline just face palmed.

"That's Edward. He is my cousin, as well as Mina Tepes. It is a shame he sparkles and is gay." She explained. Just then a british man comes up to Negi and hugs him.

"Negi! How's it been? Hogwarts is awesome. Though I almost died by Voldemort, the reincarnation of Naraku. He killed Cedric Diggory." He looked over to Edward. "Cedric! Your back from the dead!"

"Yes, Harry... to HAUNT YOU!" He replied. And Harry, who ate death for breakfast, was all like "Whatever." I started kissing Negi again and that Detective L dude was watching us with this, like, rape face. Just then Jaycee turned into a giant wolf and said,

"Where do I come in?" I had no come back for that so I ignored her. Just then Voldemort comes in with this group of people chasing him. One had silver dog ears so I went up and tweaked them. I couldn't help it! xD

"Potter must die" The snaked nose guy screeched. Harry starts this whole yelling fit about him killing his parents with a demon hunter named Sango, who lost her whole village. The girl in a school uniform and a bow started making out with the inu-hanyou. And the monk was groping Jaycee and Meiko's butts, who were laughing insanely and screaming PASTA. Voldemort kept making threats and trying to challenge Negi and I to a duel. Saying how he will slay him like all the others. We rolled our eyes and said, "DIE BITCH!" and killed him in one hit. We then proceeded to kiss again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~"Real World"~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I woke up in Len's bed, all confused. I walked into Luka-chan's room and explained the dream to her. She laughed it off, told me I was watching to much anime and movies. I pouted. Why? She is the one who introduced me to it (AN: To my bestie Luka!) And then a creepy piece of toast was sitting next to our phones and was checking us out! Miku then came in with a axe and went rotten girl grotesque romance on us because of Len and Kaito. All in a day, or night's, work for the Crazy Miko Hanyou Kagamine Rin!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~FIN~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Author's note: The "Real World" was still my dream in real life. In it Luka asked me if I was REALLY awake. Haha! Review if you see the hidden animes!

Review or I will send Miku in her version of Rotten girl, Grotesque Romance!


	2. THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF

Author's note: MORE DREAMS! YAY! This one is dedicated to powderedtoenail and Jaycee Black. Although it is under complete it is just a series of weird dreams! Enjoy!

Keep on Writing!

Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Dreams~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Where am I? There was a pain in the back of my head. I tried to remember what happened. In the corner I saw a desk, there was Meiko, sitting with her hands crossed.

"Hello Rin! I have a surprise for you. Your going on a trip to England! Isn't that great!" She looked at me with a excited face.

"And what am I doing there?" I said nervously. She had that Kisian look on her face.

"Oh, going to a party." She waved her hand at me. "With Len of course." That's when the polka like music started playing. I looked around trying to find the sound. I couldn't seem to find it, odd. "I'm going to go to Florida to party with Kaito! Take care now!" She walked out in a flash, leaving me in the dark black and white room.

I walked outside to see my friend, Jaycee, waiting in a electric blue, Porsche 911 Turbo and next to it was my canary yellow road roller.

"Hey Rin! Meiko says you can't drive the road roller, so here is your Porsche." Jaycee commented, knowing my look. I huffed, ruin my fun. I climbed into the drivers seat, "HEY I WANTED TO DRIVE!" She yelled.

"Well tough luck! I can't ride my road roller, so suffer the consequences!" I retorted. I put it into drive. Suddenly the scenery changed into the country side of Italy. WTF! That's when I noticed the cars chasing us.

"BELLA PULL OVER PLEASE DARLING! I LOVE YOU!" Ok who the hell is this Bella. That's when Kokoro starts playing on my cell. Of course, Len would finally call me when I don't have the time. The police sirens started as the police gave chase.

I answered the phone swiftly, "Len, I'm going to have to call you back. I have a emo vampire chasing me, who called in the police."

"Ok, just calling to tell you, your my Cinderella." I smiled. "And that the secret weapon is there to use, I'm in the back! xD"

O.o "Ok bye Romeo. I guess I will see you soon!" I hung up my phone with Jaycee looking at me weird. "What?"

"We are in the middle of a car chase and you are talking on the phone?" We saw the barricade in front of us. Somehow the big STOP signs looked like ramps up the barricades. Taking the chance we drove as fast as possible up the boards. Then in slow motion like fashion we passed over the police and sparkling vampires as I pressed the MAGICAL KITTY LEN LEN button! Len jumped out of the trunk with his kitty costume on and loaded up his magical banana cannon. While still over the police, he shot at them with the magical bananas, knocking them unconscious. We sailed over to the other side, leaving unconscious bodies and banana peels in our wake.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ENGLAND_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Time passed quickly and we were at a castle in England. It was apparently a magical castle. I mean what would give it away... death horse drawn carriage, giants, and wands, nah it wasn't magical. That damn music started playing again. I tried to find the sound again, but couldn't. Eh it's a magic school. We went to go talk to the headmaster, Dumblydore or something like that.

"Hello Rin and Len. What a pleasure to see you in the flesh." Said Dumbly as we walked in to his office. He was drinking a bottle of wine. "Would you like some? Severus Snape gave it to me for my birthday. It is a wonderful bouquet." Something in my head said not to trust that guy, any guy named Snape is BAD JUJU!

"No thank you," We both politely declined at the same time. That's when he stopped breathing and died.

"Let me guess, we are the detectives" I face-palmed. Meiko would do this to me.

"Yep. I guess you should take my arm again."

"Good thing I brought my knife. Aren't you getting tired of this game as well?"

"A little." The music started playing again. Wha- ""The first mystery is why he was alone is his room, drinking a bottle of poisoned wine." I sat silently, listening to the one armed detective Len thinking in front of me. "The reason is simple. At that moment in time, he was destined to die!" Hmm...so a time released poison. Interesting. "So, who is the culprit? You know the answer to that question! Because it all happened in front of your own eyes! So, who is the culprit? Even if you don't say the answer, I will answer it for you, the way this crime will end!"

We looked outside the window and saw bodies floating in the ocean. How did they get there? They must be the Yule ball guests.

"The second mystery is why did they fall into the ocean? And was the culprit really among them?" He continued, crap. He suspects its me. I grabbed the knife hidden in my pocket. We sometimes like to make things more interesting. I tightened my grip on the handle. Len kept talking, seeming not to notice. "The mistake in my plan was the other detective,that was dragged into this! So, who is the culprit?" He easily knocked the knife out of my hand, my last resort to save him. So, who is the culprit? Come, say the name of the person standing in front of you. Say my name!" So he is the culprit? No.

"Why do you always insist on getting yourself hurt, and think that you could protect someone like that? In the beginning, it was you, who blind-folded me wasn't it? There were actually two wine glasses, weren't there? Even if he didn't die by "poison", he would have eventually died by the knife. I will solve the riddle in your place. I won't let the crime end this way. Let me undo this rusted curse, a curse put on by a mean culprit. I can only think that, everything you said was a lie. Were you really the "Detective" in that crime? Even though you say that it's done because it's the past. What's making you so anxious? He could only kill them one by one, but still couldn't be the culprit. I will whisper it in your ear, before I accidentally kill you. I will solve you and your riddle. The atrocious culprit is not you." I responded, starting to get worried.

"I really did not want you to find out. I will be merciful. If you want to run, then, quickly! So, who is the culprit? There may be more than one answer. But that means that the answer is about to disappear! So, who is the culprit? Come, if you don't hurry up, my hands are going to kill you. You don't have much time. So, who is the culprit."

"I will cast upon another riddle. If a person who can solve this riddle appears, I will trap that person inside this to our world." I said to anyone who could hear. We both picked up the wine and took a sip. It was like we could not control our bodies anymore. Damn we suck at these riddles.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_DREAMING~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Len and I sat above Meiko, watching her play with her puppets of us. She was talking to herself all creepy like. "I told him that I was the one who was going to do the killing, but his face changed color and he insisted that he was going to play the role as detective. He played the part well, didn't he? I'm sure it's because he has that thought stuck in his head that he 'needs to atone for his sins'... In order for this story to end, everybody must die. You don't want it to end? You want to solve it?" She said talking to our vodoo puppets. "...But this riddle is filled with so much factual errors. There's no chance of them solving it."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Rin dream world~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I woke up in a sweat, Len holding me against his chest. I whimpered and hugged him closer.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No more riddles and song practicing before bed!" I groaned. He chuckled.

"Agreed." That's when Russia walked in with his magical pipe.

"Kol Kol Kol" Russia sounded while hitting the pipe on his palm. Len and I looked at each other and nodded. We both bolted and jumped out of Len's second story bedroom window, and landed on the roof of the road roller.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" We both shouted as the allies sky dived out of the planes and the female vocaloids chased us.

"Len...Why is Miku chasing us saying Yellow is the enemy?"

"I have no clue Rin, no clue."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~THE END~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I will give you a virtual Len dancing to Spice!

Len: Why Rin? WHY!

Me: I need reviews! -pouts-

Miku: YELLOW IS THE ENEMY!

Len and I: NO GREEN IS!

Me: Help us decide who is the enemy! Please review with the answer!


End file.
